


The job interview

by Kaedesmith



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedesmith/pseuds/Kaedesmith
Summary: She was a small town lawyer from Scotland, he was a big time lawyer from America, can I make it any more obvious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The job interview

This was a mistake. Coming all the way to Washington for a job interview she was vastly under experienced for. But here she was, sitting nervously in the waiting room of Blum, Rindell and Associates, wearing the least cheap looking suit she could afford.  
"Hi, I'm Maia." A voice and hand appeared in her blindspot suddenly and she jumped, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" A well-dressed, shrewd looking woman was holding out her hand. She shook it.  
"Hi. Sorry, for jumping I mean. You didn't scare me, I'm just nervous!" Yeah, tell them how nervous you are that looks professional…  
"Oh don't worry about that, I'm always nervous in interviews. And you've come all the way from, Scotland? Is that correct"  
"Yeah, just landed last night so I'm probably still a bit jet lagged!" Maia was smiling at her, that was probably a good sign.  
The interview went smoothly, she thought. Not having had much experience, after university she interviewed for a small local law firm and got the job straight away.  
It was the end of the interview, she was chatting casually with Maia and starting to imagine her life here when the door to the room swung open abruptly.  
"Sorry, sorry, what are we doing here again?" A well dressed but slightly disheveled looking man strode over to Maia, leaving the door swinging in his wake.  
"We were just finishing an interview," Maia said firmly and gestured across the table.  
He turned and she stood up with an outstretched hand,  
"Mr Blum I presume, nice to meet you." He looked down at her hand then at her face. He was quite handsome, with steely eyes and wild hair.  
"Please, Mr Blum was my father. Call me Roland." He smiled at her and shook her hand, his hand was warm and soft "Oh I missed your interview, well let me take you out for dinner as an apology of sorts." He was still holding her hand, she thought she felt one of his fingers stroking her wrist but she couldn't be sure and definitely didn't want to react.  
She looked over at Maia who was raising her eyebrows at Roland.  
"Yeah, ok. That would be lovely." She was still holding his hand, feeling quite under his spell. The idea that he may soon be her boss had completely gone from her mind. He finally let go of her hand and strode confidently out of the room.  
She said her goodbyes to Maia and left the room, noticing that Blum was no longer in the offices.  
"He'll be waiting in a car downstairs. Be careful," Maia called from behind her. She was about to ask her what she meant by "Be Careful" but thought better of it.  
Outside there was indeed a car waiting, the back door swung open to reveal Roland patting the seat next to him. She should have had some reservations about getting into the car of a strange man in a strange city but even her short meeting with Blum had made her intrigued and well, yolo.  
"Drive, Fernando" he commanded to the driver in the front. His voice was deep and rugged and she felt a slight shiver at hearing that.  
"So you're scotch then?"  
"Sorry what?"  
"Scotch, from Scotland."  
"Ah, well yeah I am from Scotland, but we call ourselves Scottish. Scotch is the drink." He let out a low growl,  
"I love a good scotch. Goes down well." He turned to look at her and smiled the most impish smile she had ever seen on a human. She felt trapped but didn't want to escape.  
Nothing else was said between them on the journey but the sexual tension was high and she realised that she really wanted to fuck this mysterious satyr. But she was also hungry so dinner first.  
As they were walking up the steps to the swishest restaurant she'd ever seen, Blum grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. He knew everyone and they were taken to what she presumed was one of the best tables available.  
A waiter approached with a bottle of red wine "On the house for you and your lovely lady, Mr Blum."  
The waiter left and she started to feel brave, something about him made her feel feral.  
"So, who's dick did you have to suck to get this kind of treatment?"  
He threw his head back and laughed, "Oh wouldn't you like to know! Just perks of the job. You've got spunk, I like that. But you know you're not getting this job, right?"  
"Hmmm yeah. It wouldn't be right once I've fucked the boss."  
"Who, me? Or Maia?!"  
"Well one of them is drinking wine with me and touching my thigh under the table right now. So probably Maia."  
They both laughed at that and the rest of the dinner passed by much the same. Laughing and flirting, although he was the only one thigh touching. She was enjoying the attention and watching him get more horny as the dinner went on. He regaled her with wild tales of his exploits. How much of it was true she couldn't tell but she didn't mind. Watching him tell a story with his hands energetically, spilling wine occasionally, making his hair bounce was something she could watch for hours. In all his bawdiness though he was kind, attentive and actually listened when she told him stories of her boring life at home.  
Well he was listening attentively until, during a rather boring story about her law studies, she sneakily slid her hand up his thigh. He shuddered at her touch so she moved her hand further, luckily the table was small. She ventured all the way to his crotch to find his cock hard and straining in his trousers. She started to stroke it through the fabric, all the time keeping a straight face and enjoying the look of shock and pleasure on his.  
Just when he seemed to be enjoying it too much, she withdrew her hand and took a large gulp of wine, giving him a knowing look. He opened his mouth as if to say something but instead just smiled and called over the closest waiter for the bill. They left quietly, and went back to his car, "Yours or mine?" He asked.  
"Well I'm staying in a shitty budget hotel so I would rather yours." He waved at Fernando and they started driving.  
"So how far is it to yours then?"  
"About 20 minutes or so, why?" His eyebrows raised.  
"Well I wanted to show you how well Scotch really goes down."  
She started to unbuckle his trousers, he tried to help but she slapped his hand away. She could swear he gave a wee happy wiggle before closing his eyes and resting his head back.  
By the time she managed to release his cock, it was growing hard again. She worked it with her hands before bending over and slowly sliding her mouth down its length, hearing him gasp in the process. She came up for air and looked up to unexpectedly make eye contact. He was watching her. She maintained the eye contact while working the tip of his cock with her tongue, teasing it. She felt his hand move to the back of her head and ease her gently back down on his cock. She also felt another hand start struggling with her waistband, searching for a way inside. She stopped for a moment to unbutton her trousers and his hand slipped inside, grazing over her ass to find her already very wet. He teased her and slowly slipped a finger inside, deliciously slowly.  
She had to release him from her mouth as she gasped and for a moment, she forgot about his cock and could only think about his fingers, one which was now teasing her clit. Her elbows almost collapsed under her but a gentle tug of her hair guided her mouth back to his cock where she started to suck it more vigorously now, using a hand to keep the rhythm. The noises from her salvia on his cock and his fingers playing in her wetness were enough to drive her over the edge. She ground her hips into his hand, rubbing her clit harder into his fingers and came, came hard while his cock was still in her mouth.  
Clearly her orgasm pushed him over his edge and after only a couple more tongue flicks, he too started to cum, thrusting hard into her mouth while his hand limply rested on the back of her head. He came deep in the back of her throat, hot and salty and she made sure not to miss a drop.


End file.
